Strut the confidence
by LivingThroughFables
Summary: To: Blaine Warbler -Warehouse, 9:00 p.m. I'll show you animal! - Kurt proves to Blaine that he can be sexy.


I got this idea a while back, when I was sitting in my Oncologist's office. Getting bored with the wait, I busted out my iPod and rocked out to some Lambert. Half way through the song "Fever" I thought to myself, "Hmmm, would be so hot if Kurt striped to this for Blaine..." The rest is just history. **Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it. _**-Takes place during the episode "Sexy" after Kurt kicks Blaine out of his room.-**_

Checking his cell one more time, Blaine re-reads his last text from Kurt.

To: Blaine Warbler

-Warehouse, 9:00 p.m. I'll show you animal! K

Mustering up courage, Blaine finally steps out of his two door sliver BMW and heads to the building.

Standing in front of the closed doors, he starts muttering to himself in attempt to calm his nerves.

"Breathe, Blaine. Breathe. It's just Kurt. He's your best friend. Your cute, sweet and incredibly hot friend. He isn't going to kill you."

Satisfied with his breathing, Blaine adjusts his tie, checks his breath and opens the doors.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you in here?" Blaine asks as he nervously glances down at his royal blue Burberry watch that his Ya-ya got him last year for his birthday.

A seductive giggle is heard throughout the spacious room. Causing Blaine to look up.

"Take a seat, Blaine." As if on cue all the lights dim and a purple light flashes down on the silver metal chair. Intrigued, Blaine slowly moves toward the chair and takes a seat.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he starts to fidget and look around the warehouse trying to find where Kurt's voice is coming from.

Releasing a deep breath that he didn't realize he was holding in, Blaine speaks "I apologize for earlier" Rubbing his hands together with nerves. "I shouldn't have said anything. I hope you aren't ma-"

"Do you trust me?" Kurt rushes out.

Taken back by the question, "What?" Blaine questions.

Kurt bites his lip nervously and repeats the question, only this time with less boldness. "Do you trust me, Blaine?"

Hearing the worry in Kurt's voice, Blaine replies breathy. "With my life"

Satisfied with the answer, Kurt directs Blaine to close his eyes and put his hands behind the chair.

Slowly walking down the side staircase, Kurt struts over to Blaine and begins binding his hands together with a silk like material.

The sudden closeness causes Blaine to panic "Kurt?"

Kurt giggles, which automatically calms Blaine.

"It's just me" Kurt whispers into Blaine's right ear. Blaine shivers from the sensation of Kurt's breath on his skin. Kurt laughs.

"Just relax; this will be all worth it. I promise" With that said, Kurt takes Blaine's earlobe into his mouth and starts to nibble. The action causes Blaine to gasp and open his eyes wide with arousal.

With a smirk that could only be called 'devilish', Kurt snaps his left fingers and Adam Lambert's "Fever" begins to play throughout the warehouse sound system.

Kurt begins to hum along with the song, as he walks to the front of Blaine with a stride of pure confidence. With his back to Blaine, Kurt slowly starts to strip of his tight auburn button up shirt. Swaying his hips along to the rhythm of the song, He Raises his shoulders slightly so that his button up shirt slides down a bit and exposes his shoulders. He extracts both arms from the sleeves, then turns to face Blaine, at the same time; he moves the shirt around so that it's covering his chest. Then, he looks directly into to Blaine's eyes, and slowly lets it drop to the floor.

"Kkkuurt" Blaine gasps.

Crossing his legs as he walks up to the front of Blaine. He takes both hands and runs them through Blaine's bouncy black curls. "Thank god, no gel"

Blaine must have thought the same thing "No gel, thank god"

Liking the effect he has on Blaine, Kurt motions for Blaine to look at him. When they make eye contact, Kurt begins to run his left hand down his own chest to his bulge, rubbing himself in small circles. Blaine whimper's at the sight.

In one swift twirl, Kurt reverse straddles Blaine's lap and lifts his right arm behind his head to caress Blaine's hair and side of his face, never halting his grinding hips that are directly resting on Blaine's crotch.

In a move of pure desperation, Blaine tries to suck on Kurt's long alabaster neck.  
Laughing to himself, Kurt slowly gets up, turns around, and smirks while shaking his pointer finger at Blaine. "No Touching" Kurt purrs.

Not liking that rule, Blaine pouts. Kurt just licks his lips and struts with a rotation of his hips, around Blaine and stands behind him, slowly leaning down, resting his arms across Blaine's strong shoulders.

"Ya know, Blaine" Kurt whispers as he gently starts unbuttoning Blaine's Polo shirt. "I have always wondered if you had chest hair... May I look?" Pausing his hands over the opening he made, waiting for the green light. Blaine finally answers with a slight stutter to his voice

"Bbbe myy guest"

Kurt proceeds to slide his hands down Blaine's chest, running his fingers through Blaine's light chest hair. Blaine wines with the need to touch Kurt. Kurt softly sings "Just you, me and the stars, Kind of ménage a trois, sometimes. Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine?" into his ear while pinching Blaine's raised nipple. The stimulation causes Blaine to growl with pure lust.

Needing to hear that noise again, Kurt attached his mouth to the curve of Blaine's olive toned neck. Satisfied with his results, Kurt retracts his mouth and hands, Causing Blaine to protest.

"Shhhh, I got you" Not wanting Blaine to suffer with wait. Kurt moves to the front of Blaine, again.

Standing directly in front of Blaine's open legs, Kurt slowly squats down until his face is level with the warbler's crotch. Running his hands up and down Blaine's muscular thighs in a oh so teasing manner, Kurt slowly leans his head down to Blaine's fly. Without an ounce of hesitation, Kurt slowly pulls down Blaine's zipper with only the assistance of his teeth, following the action by nuzzling into Blaine's clothed inner thigh.

"OH, GOD! YESS!" Blaine yells.

"You like that, Blaine" Kurt asks.

Blaine nods his head vigorously.

"What do you need, Blaine" Kurt asks into Blaine's thigh.

"YOU! Oh, god. Always been you!"

Kurt sits up straight, plastering an arrogant smirk on his face. "That's nice." Kurt starts to stand up and turn his back to Blaine.

"No! Come back." Blaine whispers.

Still standing in front of Blaine, Kurt spreads his legs followed by a few dips of his sinful hips. With a mischievous grin, Kurt spins around and bends his body forward slightly and drops into a split. "I never left"

Blaine practically screams "Kurt, Baby. Please!" Slowly getting frustrated with the lack of touch, Arms flexing and aching with the tension of his pulls.

After a few hip thrust to the ground, Kurt rises back up slowly, purposely poking his ass out eye level to Blaine's face. With a turn of his head and a cheeky grin. Kurt finally rips off his black skin-tight pants, leaving him in nothing but a skimpy fabric that somewhat resembles underwear.

Blaine's breath hitches as he follows the hasty shakes of Kurt's vivacious ass. "How are you even real?"

Swerving his ass a few more times, Kurt straightens his body back and turns to straddle Blaine once again. Raising an eyebrow, Kurt asks "You ready for this?" Before Blaine can answer, Kurt lifts both legs up and places them on Blaine's wide shoulders. Using Blaine's calf's as a brace, Kurt leans down in an upside down stretch and starts thrusting his hips into the air matching the rhythm of the long forgotten music.

"Sweet. Wizarding. God!" Blaine breathes out, unable to remove his eyes from the prize in front of him.

"Kurrrt, touch me!" Blaine demands.

Starting to get a kink in his shoulders, Kurt flips himself into a handstand cart-wheel off of Blaine's exhausted body. Quickly placing himself back on Blaine's lap.

Grinding his hips down on a growing Blaine, Kurt looks into the warbler's lust blown eyes. Not able to hold back any longer, Kurt grabs Blaine by the hair and slams their mouths together. Resulting in a battle for dominance, both determined to win.

"Baby penguin, my ass!" Blaine moans into Kurt's mouth.

Satisfied with Blaine's verbal conformation, Kurt leans back, winks at a confused Blaine and removes himself from his lap.

Blaine leans forward with all his might, trying to touch the fair boy. "Kurt! Come back! What am I supposed to do with this?!" Blaine starts humping the air in hopes that Kurt will take action.

"You're a big boy, Mr. Anderson. I think you can figure something out" Kurt says over his shoulder as he collects his now ruined shirt.

Realizing that Kurt is leaving, Blaine starts to panic." Kurt... You can't leave me like this." No response. "Kurt! What the hell?! Come back! "Stopping as he reaches the Warehouse door. Kurt turns his head sideways and smirks one last time. "Night Boys" Laughing to himself, Kurt leaves.

Too busy yelling, trying to get Kurt to come back. Blaine doesn't notice to figures approach him.

Before he could register the two men, Blaine feels an unobtrusive hand grip his left shoulder. Startled, and maybe a bit terrified, Blaine lets out a blood curdling scream that would envy a seven-year old little girl.

Clutching his stomach in an attempt to not pee on himself, Wes tries to reassure Blaine." Dude! Haha, chill. It's just wevid."

"Yeah, Blainers it's just us. We're not going to rape you." David teases as he unties Blaine's wrists.

Rubbing his wrist in an attempted to restore blood flow, Blaine questions the two boys.

"What the hell, guys? Don't scare me like that!" Letting his breathing return back to normal, "Wait?! Where did y'all come from? Omg, were you here the whole fricken time?!"  
Looking over at an amused David, Wes responds to Blaine.

"No... We just used our apparition skills that we learned from Dumbledore." Wes dead pins "Of course we were here. Who do you think started the music and held the video camera?"

"Hello!" David waves at an annoyed yet amused Blaine.

Laughing loudly, Blaine gets up from the chair and stretches his tired legs. "Let's just go guys, I need to get home and take care of a few things" Blaine blushes at his honesty.

Walking to the door, Wes looks over to a blushing Blaine.

"I love you, Blaine. But if you don't get with Kurt, then I will!"

David stops abruptly and stares at Wes. "What?"

"What can I say? Ass is ass, and that ass should be illegal"

All three boys nod their heads in confirmation "Praise!"


End file.
